1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixing system, having a first component with at least one elongated hole opening, and a second component, which can be fixed to the first component by at least one fixing element.
2. Description of Related Art
For the construction of racks, cases and cabinets, e.g. 19" instrument cabinets, vertically and horizontally positioned components, usually cut-to-length sectional struts, are joined to form a frame structure and provided with cladding or facing parts.
For the reception of printer and keyboard slide-in modules and similar equipment or electrical or electronic sub-assemblies, use is made of rail-like components, e.g. telescopic rails. Hitherto fixing has generally taken place with fixing screws, which cooperate with correspondingly constructed nuts in the bores or T-slots of the sectional struts. The assembly of the rail-like components, flat plates and similar components involves a time expenditure, which has a disadvantageous effect in the construction and reconstruction of an instrument cabinet, rack, etc.